Shuji
Overview Shuji a minor antagonist in the Bakugan series. Shuji first learned how to play bakugan from his little sister Nene and has played ever sense. So far Shuji has no definitive atribute desegnation. personality Shuji is portayed as a typical bully, particularly twards Dan Kuso. He offen proudly and somewhat overconfidently chalenges Dan to brawls in an attempt to embarras him however is always shown up, which constanly causes him to be embarrased and take up a "cry baby" attitude for lack of a better description. Despite this he constantly returns to begin the cycle over again. He is also constantly aroud his weaker freind Akira who also despises Dan and is the reason for shuji's dislike of Dan. Together Shuji and Akira are a typical "Big guy little guy bully" pair. He constantly changes battle strategys and acording to Shun Kazami Shuji is an exelent stratigest however, his weakness is that he lacks skill at executing his plans. Shuji, apparently is also easily manipulated, as seen in his manipulation by Masqurade and Akira. Biography Bakugan: Battle Brawlers Shuji first appeared in the first episode alongside Akira who had consulted him to battle Dan Kuso. Shuji becomes emarased when Dan clamed that his subtera bakugan (an atribute unfarmiliar to Dan) were part of a "counterfit atribute" When the battle began he seemed to gain an upperhand for a moment, however (to both Shuji and Akira's dismay) Dan wins the brawl and embarrases Shuji in front of Akira. This causes them to seek revenge. They are able to pursue this when Masqerade consults them to battle Dan to test his skill. Again he loses however this time he literaly cries home to his mother in embarresment. He later has some subsequent battles with Dan untill the end of the first season, and has not battled Dan sense Bakugan: New Vestroia Shuji did not apear in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Bakugan: Gundalein Invaders Shuji Makes several brief cameo's in Bakugan Interspace during the pilot episode of Bakugan: Gundalien Invaders. First, he is seen entering Bakugan Interspace with other kids. The second time he is waking around in bakugan interspace. The final time is a more imprtant scene where he is seen battling Shun in Arena: F12 also in interspace using haos longlfly . He again loses his batle Bakugan Shuji uses many different types of Bakugan and atributes due to his constantly shifting battle strategy. He first uses Subterra, then Darkus, then Ventus, and finally Haos. In later appearences he uses Darkus Bakugan meaning he borrowed the Subterra and Ventus Bakugan from his siblings. since the first episode of Gundalien invaders he apparently * Subterra Mantris (Shown in episode one) * Subterra Terrorclaw (Shown in episode one) * Subterra Saurus (Shown in episode one) * Darkus Juggernoid (Shown in episode one) * Darkus Stinglash (Shown in episode one) * Darkus Fear Ripper (Guardian Bakugan-shown in episode one) * Darkus Gargonoid (Shown in episode one) * Darkus Laserman (Shown in episode one) * Ventus Robotallion (Shown in episode two) * Ventus Gargonoid (Shown in episode two) * Ventus Falconeer (Shown in episode two) * Haos Mantris (Shown in episode four) * Haos Longfly Battles So far Shuji hasn't won a single battle. In the pilot episode of gundalien invaders he is noted by Shun to have exelent battle stratagy, however has problems executing them, which is the reason for his poor track record de:Shuji Category:Characters Category:Poor Articles Category:Secondary Characters